The Many Killings of Gabriel Gray
by writer42
Summary: A collection of all of Gabriel Gray's murders, in his POV. PG for gore and language. CHAPTER TWO UP!
1. Brian Davis

I was bored. I had been bored my whole life. I was just a pathetic watchmaker. My whole life, I was just a normal person. I wanted to be special.

That all changed the day I met Chandra.

He came into my store. I sensed his watch. I could tell it was broken. I knew how things work; I knew how to fix them. To me it was nothing special. I told him I could fix it.

"It's not broken." he insisted.

I told him it was. The coil was loose and it ran two seconds slow. He asked how I knew that, and I told him about my little "skill." I repaired his watch, but he stayed.

"I come about you, Gabriel." He handed me a book. I looked at it. Activating Evolution. Strange.

"Read it. If you would like to talk more, I wrote my name and number inside the book."

With that, he left. I opened the book, and my life changed forever.

I took the bus to Chandra's apartment. When I was let inside, he told me he wanted to do some tests on my brain. The brain controls every action. I told him that as a kid, I really wanted to be special; I wanted someone to come tell me my family wasn't really mine. My family felt that they were insignificant, and we wanted to be different and important. But he reassured me I am important. I was one of 36 individuals.

He put a hat-like contraption on my head, and hooked it up to a machine. As he performed a sort of test, he asked me why I didn't become something else instead of a watchmaker, if I wanted to be different. I told him that his book does say that evolution compels us to do certain things. I sat for another couple of minutes, and then the test was complete.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you, Gabriel. Maybe you don't have any powers."

I was furious. I tried to hide it, as I would take out my revenge on him later. I asked him if he would do anything else, I didn't want him to give up on me. But that bastard told me that there were others he needed to focus on. So I grabbed a sticky note I saw on his desk, and told him what I thought.

"I am on your list! I'm special! Look at this guy, Brian Davis. You think he's telekinetic, or are you just going to give up on him, too?"

"Gabriel, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I left, furious, taking the sticky note with me. I passed some guy with horn-rimmed glasses going to Chandra's apartment, and wondered if he would be set up for disappointment, too.

I sat back in my office, repairing a watch, but paying no attention to my work.

A dorky looking man walked in the room. He told me he was Brian Davis, and that someone had called him to here.

"Oh, yes, please come in. My name is…" I paused for a second, realizing that I hated the name Gray. I glanced at the watch I was repairing, and saw the perfect name.

"Sylar. Gabriel Sylar."

Brian Davis walked in the room, and stared at my coffee mug. It slid across the table, slowly.

And then, he asked me a very strange question " I-I don't quite understand what is happening. Can you make it go away?"

I thought he was an idiot. What kind of person wants to get rid of that kind of power?

I told him "You're broken. But I understand how the brain fits together. I can fix it."

I don't know why I did what I did next. It was an evolutionary imperative, I guess. You may hate me for it. Believe me; you don't hate me more than I hate myself for what I did. But there was no turning back now.

I grabbed a paperweight from my desk and hit him on the head. Hard. He was dead.

"Chandra was right," I thought to myself. "It's all in the brain."

I came back to Chandra's apartment. First, I apologized for how I acted. He forgave me, realizing that I was angry. I then showed him my new "discovered" abilities, by moving a glass across the table and smashing it.

"Sorry about the glass."

"That's perfectly fine, Gabriel."

I told him I felt like I've been given a fresh start; I've got a chance to start over with a new life and a new purpose.

"Good. There are other evolved humans to be discovered."

"You and I will find them, Chandra. Together."

Authors note: The second chapter will be Gabriel's next murder, and include the process of exactly what he does to the brains!


	2. Bill Rhode

Bill walked home, whistling. Everything was going great for him-he got a big promotion, he was about to get married, he was going to be a father in a couple months, and he had that special skill.

Bill decided to hide the skill from other people: they might think he was a monster, and he wasn't quite sure what was happening. Still, it was fun to have a superpower: he always wanted powers as a kid.

Checking his messages, he found an odd one sent today.

"Hello, my name is Chandra Suresh. I'm a genetics professor, and for many years I have been compelling a list of people with special DNA. You may have loads of questions about what is happening to you, so please call me back at 378-867-5309."

Hmmm? Bill wandered, could this man help me? He reached out to call back, but before he could he heard a noise.

I crouched behind the sofa. I was almost nervous: this guy has a job; people are going to miss him. Brian Davis lived alone, had no family, and was a nobody. His murder was easy to cover up. But this is going to be harder.

It had been a month since my first murder. My telekinesis was really improving, and I found I could now break things. This would be used to my advantage.

I quietly tiptoed behind him when his back was turned. Then I pinned him down telekinetically.

"Wha-what are you doing? Who are you? How come I can't move?" the pathetic man whimpered.

I merely laughed. He was worthless to me now; I'm not answering his questions. Then I started to steal his power.

I sliced an incision in his forehead, and started to cut around. He was instantly dead. The top of his head was sliced off: with care, I removed his brain and concentrated on it.

You remember how I said I can see how things work? Well, I saw his brain. I could see the exact spot where his extra chromosome was, and what ability resulted. With concentration, I was able to give myself the extra chromosome. I had his power.

I decided to test out my new ability. Spraying ice around the penthouse, I quietly left.


End file.
